Iron Man (Film)
Iron Man is a 2008 super-hero film released by Marvel Studios, based on the comic character Iron Man. It is the first movie of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Jon Favreau and features Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts and Terrence Howard as Lt. Colonel James Rhodes. Plot Tony Stark, a genius and playboy who inherits the leading weapon manufacturer Stark Industries from his father. He went to Afghanistan with his friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to demonstrate the new Jericho missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by the sharpnels of a rocket-grenade made by his own company. Stark is captured and imprisoned in a cave, by a terrorist group called Ten Rings. Another fellow prisoner, Dr. Yinsen saves Stark's life by fixing an electromagnet in Stark's chest to stop the shrapnel from entering his heart. The electromagnet is powered by a car battery. The Ten Rings leader Raza offers the freedom for Stark in exchange of building a Jericho missile. Stark and Yinsen agrees the deal knowing that Raza will not keep his word and kill them. Stark secretly builds a small, but powerful generator called an Arc Reactor. It is a miniaturized version of one which runs the Stark Industries. The Arc Reactor is used to power Stark's electromagnet. Stark and Yinsen then secretly builds an armoured suit. They keep the suit hidden almost to the completion. But, the terrorists find the intention of their captives and attack their workshop. While they are finally configuring the suit, Yinsen finds that they need more time. So, he diverts the terrorists and gets killed by them. When the suit is completed, armoured Stark makes his way out of the cave and finds dying Yinsen. Then, Stark burns all their weapons and flies away. He crash lands on the desert, destroying the suit. After being rescued by Lt. Colonel Rhodes, Stark returns home and calls for a press conference and announces that Stark Industries will not manufacture any weapons technology. Obadiah Stane, his father's partner and the manager of Stark Industries advises him, this may ruin his father's reputation and the company. At his home workshop, He creates a more powerful arc reactor, and his assistant Pepper replaces the original reactor with the new one in his chest. Pepper gifts the original reactor placed in a glass showcase with a caption "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart". While Stane requires details from Stark, he keeps his work to himself, as he is suspicious of the company. He builds a more powerful version of armoured suit, Mark II. Then, he finds that suit is very heavy. So, he recreates his suit with a gold-titanium alloy and paints it red. At his first public appearance at a charity event by Stark Industries, Vanity Fair's Reporter Christine Everhart informs about recent weapons dealing at Gulmira, Yinsen's home village. Stark confronts Stane and finds that Stane is weapons trafficking to the terrorists. Enraged Stark completes his new suit and flies to Gulmira with the new suit, and kills the terrorists and destroys all weapons there. While returning, he is spotted under US Air Force radar as a bogey. The Air Force calls Colonel Rhodes and they send F-22 Raptors to check. During the fight, one of the F-22 Raptor gets hit by Iron Man. Stark reveals his secret identity to Rhodes over the phone in an attempt to end the attack. Meanwhile, The Ten Rings collects and re-assembles the prototype suit. Stane meets them and subdues Raza and takes the suit and kills the rest of the terrorists. Stane's engineers builds a massive new suit reverse-engineered from the prototype. Stark sends Potts to his office to track his company's illegal shipments. Potts finds that Stane hired the Ten Rings to kill Tony Stark. Potts finds S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson and informs him of Stane's activities. As Stane's engineers cannot duplicate the miniaturized arc reactor. Stane subdues Stark and gets the arc reactor from his chest. However, Tony Stark manages to get the original reactor. Potts with five S.H.E.I.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Obadiah Stane, but he dons his suit and attack them. Stark comes to fight Stane, but is outmatched without the new powerful reactor. The fight carries Stark and Stane to the top of the Stark Industries building, and Stark instructs Potts to overload the large arc reactor powering the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that causes Stane and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor, killing him. The next day, Stark is persuaded by S.H.E.I.L.D to just to read the cards. At press conference, Stark defies the suggestions from S.H.E.I.L.D and admits to be Iron Man. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury visits Stark at home, telling him that "Iron Man is not the only superhero in the world", and explaining that he wants to discuss the "Avenger Initiative".